Always His
by Kitkatbellascarlet95
Summary: Maybe it's because he's her Daddy. Or maybe it's just that he happens to be the most unavailable man. Bella has been in love with her father almost as long as she's lived but has never told him how she felt. Now that she's moved in with him she hopes to finally be able to show him her desires and maybe start a life with him, the one she's always dreamed of. Can they be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

It's been happening for a while. The feelings have been growing for years. It's wrong, but its been inside me for so long that I've accepted it as a part of me. I have to tell him.

I'm in love with my father.

Once when I was little, about 10 or 11, I was playing a board game with him in my tree house and when I won I said I wanted a prize. He asked me what I wanted and I said a kiss.

I remember him staring at me, but nothing odd passed over his face. He leaned in and I kissed him. I remember loving the feeling of his scruffiness on my face. That was when it started, but its only grown more and more. I've made up a lot of what's happened as more than it was, since I'm so desperate for him, but what really happened is what I put here.

As I grew I let him watch me when we got the chance. Every time I visited I did as much as I could to let him see how I was changing, becoming more ready for him everyday.

I just moved in with him. I hope I can finally show him what I want. And I hope he wants the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie picked me up from the airport. I was so nervous but so excieted to see him. When he hugged me I hugged him back for a good long moment, taking in his familiar smell. I grabbed his hand as he walked me to the car. He put my luggage in and drove home. I chatted all the way with him, and I could tell he was lsightly surprised at how much I talked. I'm usually very quiet, but with it being just the two of us, I felt like I could say anything.

It was a month before school started, I was going to be a junior. A whole month of just us and free time. Charlie of course had to work but that could be worked around. I was already planning. I was more intense about this than I had about anything in my life.

We had a simple supper and then he went to watch tv before bed. I went upstairs and did my homework. When I was done, I went back downstairs and sat next to him on the couch. He was surprised to see me. He offered to change the channel to something I wanted to watch.

"no, I just want to sit with you for a while." And so I did. I let myself doze with my head in his lap. When he was ready to go to bed he woke me and so we both went upstairs. I told him I was going to take a shower.

I hopped in and then as I was about done I looked around the bathroom and realized I forgot my towel. "Hey Charlie?" I called. A few minutes later I heard a grumbly voice outside the bathroom. "Could you hand me a towel? I forgot mine in my room." I called. He shuffled away and then came back. He cracked the door open and tried to hand it to me. Not even thinking I just stepped out and yanked the door open. I was used to living with my mom after all.

I grabbed the towel, thanked him and began drying off. When I realized my mistake I tried to not show it. I just kept drying off. But he was staring at me. I could see him staring at my bare dripping body.

I put the towel around my body and walked towards him. He seemed to snap out of it and then looked in my eyes. "See anything interesting Dad?" I asked and walked to my room.

That night I slept in a t-shirt and underwear. I thought I wouldn't get hot sleeping in so little but I ended up kicking my covers off and laying there uncovered. I was really tired but at some point I woke up to the creak of my door opening. I didn't stir just in case it was the beginning of a really great dream.

I felt as a form sat on the edge of my bed. I kept my eyes closed but I felt as fingers traced the curve of my hip gently. I moved as if transitioning while asleep so that my legs were flat on the bed. I breathed gently. The fingers moved across my hips and pushed the edge of my shirt up a bit. The hand was warm and curious. It pushed the fabric up to my chin and I felt my skin tingle from exposure to the air.

Then the hands, as slow as possible, moved towards my breasts. The fingers began to trace my areola, and then they curved around both breasts and lightly squeezed. I moaned a little. I couldn't help it. Instead of stopping his movements he moved one hand down to my thighs.

Fingers traced the soft skin there and then moved to the edge of my panties. The fingers crept under the fabric and plunged gently into soft flesh. I moaned a little more. One finger touched my clit and I arched my hips a little.

Suddenly the hands were gone and the door closed softly. I lay there breathing hard and desires flooded through me. What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the error I made in chapter 2. I said Bella went upstairs and did her homework, which doesn't make sense because she's not in school. I meant to say she went upstairs and unpacked her room. Thank you.

Chapter 3

The next morning I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie sat at the table and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. I decided to play along. For a while at least. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat in front of him. He was ignoring me. The ball was back in my court, was what he silently but clearly said. He wasn't going to push me unless I gave him confirmation. Well then I could play that game.

"What time will you be home today?" I asked.

"Around 3, why?" He replied.

"Just wondering." Was all I said.

I moved around to his side of the table. I maneuvered myself into his lap. Looking right in his eyes I moved my hand down his shirtfront and to his belt. I undid his belt and unzipped his pants, never taking my eyes off of him. His breath was faster and he looked torn between desire and morality but he didn't move.

Then I pushed my hand into his pants and found my victim. I rubbed it intensely. It felt so good in my hand. I had wanted to touch it since I'd first accidentally seen it when I was 13.

I moved so I was sitting across his lap now and wrapped my arms around his neck. I moved against his lap, causing him to grow and soon I felt him move with me. He was gripping the table and his knuckles were white. I leaned in to kiss him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth exploring-and then I was on the floor.

He was standing above me screaming at me. "No! NO MORE! It's not right! IT's sick Bella! Messed up! Don't touch me like that again!" And he stormed out.

I tried to stop the tears from falling but I couldn't help it. He didn't want me. I knew I hadn't imagined the night before but maybe he had changed his mind. He didn't want me anymore. What was I going to do?

He came home a few hours later. I had showered and was now reading a book on my bed. He knocked and I let him come in. He sat next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand. I put the book down and looked at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you, more with myself, because what I let you do-what we did, it was wrong. It's illegal, and it's just not ok. It's not good for our relationship either." He tried to tell me.

I blurted out, "But Daddy I love you." Before I could stop myself. I didn't want to tell him, not like this.

"I love you too honey, but not like that." He tried to reason with me.

I would have to try to show him, without him freaking out. I gently grabbed his face and kissed him very lightly on the lips. When I pulled back I said, " But I love you like that. I think you're sexy and kind and perfect for me." I told him honestly.

He looked distraught. "But I'm your father. You're not supposed to love me like that."

"Daddy, I know how I feel, and I know how you feel, whether you want to admit it or not. I felt you touch me last night and I wanted you so badly. I've been trying for as long as I can remember to get you to touch me and to love me the way I want you to. Please daddy?" I begged him to understand.

He sat for a long time staring at me. Then he seemed to make up his mind. He looked down at his lap for a moment and then back into my eyes. "How do you want me to touch you?" He asked me.

I didn't hesitate. I pulled off my pants and moved closer to him. "Make me feel dirty daddy…"

His look of fear and concern didn't leave his face for a while but he kept going. He kissed me deeply. Then he gently moved us so I was lying on my back. He grabbed my legs. He pulled my underwear off slowly, and looked at what they revealed. He stared at it and then moving his eyes back to mine he stared at me as he moved his hand on top of it. He rubbed gently and I began to arch my hips. He pushed one finger inside me and I moaned. I was holding on to the bars of my headboard as he pushed deeper inside. Then he bent his head down and kissed my stomach, leaving a trail of kisses as he reached my center. He kissed it and then began to lick and taste and suck and I lost it. I felt his hunger grow deeper as he touched me and I needed him to want me. As he touched and licked I felt myself go over the edge.

Later he was holding me as we spooned on the bed. Half of me was still bare but he held me just the same. I could tell he was troubled and I turned in his arms to face him. "Can I touch you?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch. "Actually Bells, I have to go pick something up from work. I'll be back soon." He kissed me and then got up to leave. "I love you Daddy." I said. "I love you too Sweetie." He replied.

It was dark when he got home. He had been gone much longer than he said he would be and I had been worried. I began to tell him so as he came in the door but he cut off my words as he covered my mouth with his and intensely explored my mouth. He broke the kiss and began kissing my neck and pulling my shirt off. "You're mine." He said. "All mine." "Yes I am." I replied. He smacked my butt and pulled me up the stairs with him. We went into his room and he locked the door. He pushed me onto the bed and began undressing himself. It was then that I realized just how much he had been drinking. I chuckled as he struggled out of his clothes. He got them off finally and came towards me. "Your turn." He said looking down at me with an intense stare. I obediently took him into my mouth and showed him exactly what I had been planning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I finished him off he gently grabbed my hair and pulled me off my knees. He took me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me onto the bed and pushing my legs open with his knees he paused and looked me in the eyes for a second. Continuing his stare, he pushed himself all the way in. I saw exploding stars and then all I felt was warmth all over my body. As I came back to my senses after he had finished, I had the distinct feeling that he had claimed my body for himself, and that thought made me shiver.

I leaned my head back against his chest as I felt the hot water run down my body. I had never felt more alive, and more beautiful, more wanted than I did in this moment. He was holding me, nibbling on my shoulder, and I moaned in ecstasy.

He moved his hands from my waist down between my legs. I moved my arms around his neck and swiveled in his arms to face him. "I want you inside me, not your hands." He looked at me with a desperately hungry look and then hiked me up onto himself. He turned to lean against the wall and I felt the mist of the water hit my face as it glanced off his back. He pushed into me and we moved together with a heat I had hardly believed was possible. "You're mine." Was all he said.

Charlie had gone to work and I wandered downstairs to find a snack. As I prepared to eat, I let my mind wander. What did all of this mean? Does he really love me the way that I love him? Are we in a relationship or is this all just for fun? My head started spinning so I stopped that thought process and thought about how I felt when I was with him. It was hot, like my skin felt hot and sweet and so twisted, but in the best way possible.

I walked into the den and sat in front of the TV. I had unpacked all of my belongings and done all the prep for starting school that I needed to so I had the next few days to myself pretty much, except of course when I was with Charlie. School wasn't even on my mind a lot these days. I wasn't really worried because I knew as long as I had Charlie, I would be fine. As I watched TV and thought about this and how safe it made me feel, I drifted to sleep.

What must have been a few hours later I felt a twist in my stomach that told me I was aroused and I jerked awake with a moan as I realized that someone was kissing me between my legs. I was still on the couch, but completely naked and Charlie was now using teeth. My eyes rolled back in my head and I let out an orgasmic scream. As I came down from my high, still holding his head down there, I heard a faint giggle. Charlie grabbed my hand from his head and moving up my body he pushed my hands above my head and wrapped his arms around my bare body. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie stared at me with his gentle brown eyes. He was propping his head up on his elbow. His other hand was lightly stroking my breasts as he contemplated what I had just said.

When I had woken up this morning, Charlie had been wrapped around me almost completely. I used my arms and legs in order to slowly nudge him awake. In his sleep, almost as if subconsciously, he had moved himself inside me and made love to me to the point of alertness as he climaxed. It had been the best morning stretch I had ever experienced.

Afterwards, he had moved off of me and we lay on our sides facing each other. He had reached up to stroke my face and as he did he smiled. I felt a warmth in my body as I saw his smile and had asked him what he wanted us to be.

"Bella", he began, though without exasperation. "I love you. I want you. You belong to me. I want to belong to you. What we're doing is wrong, but I really want it." He bit his lip and my stomach twisted. "Bella", he breathed my name and I leaned closer. I wanted him to say it. "Bella, Bella, Bella, you are my life. Ever since you were born, you have been everything to me. You are of me, from me, and now you are mine in every way. Every way but one." As he took his next breath a phone started ringing. Both of us jumped slightly.

I cursed in my head and then realized that the phone was mine. I grabbed it from the bedside table sitting up. The sheets fell back as I did exposing my bare skin to the air. I looked at the phone and saw that it was Renee calling. Shit. I mouthed to Charlie and then answered the phone.

"Hey Mom." I answered. "Hey Sweetie!" A loud and sugary sweet voice came through the phone. "I wanted to see how you were settling in. Are you ready for school? How are you and your Dad getting along? Have you had any pleasant weather? Anything eventful happen?" Many of her questions were ironic but I knew to answer them anyway. I tried to not laugh as she asked about Charlie and I.

I began to answer when I felt a hand reach around and cup my breast. The hand used my body as a stable point to pull the rest of the body closer. Charlie's other hand spread across my skin as I felt his teeth graze my back.

"Re-Mom, everything is fi-fine. We-um, we're uh getting along fantastically." I heard a low laugh from behind me. "Oh my-I'm uh really excited about school." I felt his fingers dig in between my legs as he bit my side. I couldn't do this for much longer. The fear of discovery and the fun in it were turning me on even more. "M-Mom, I can't talk much longer, I have to go. I'll call you back." I ended the call and then immediately laid down against the pillows and pulled Charlie down with me.

"You are so bad Daddy." I told him wickedly. "I just love seeing you squirm." He whispered. Then he kissed me deeply.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie moved down my body. As his tongue left my mouth he let it trail down across my skin as he moved lower and lower. When he reached my core he looked up at me and keeping eye contact with me spread me wide with his fingers and then plunged his tongue in. He kept diving his tongue in deeper and deeper. I tried to twist and move but he had my legs tied together and they were around his neck and my arms were underneath me. I screamed when he took me all the way. I said all the bad words I knew and I still wasn't done riding it out.

He told me this hour was for me and the next hour was for him. I asked him what we would do after the second hour and he told me he had something special in mind. I already felt pretty damn special.

Charlie gathered my hands from under me and then cuffed them separately to the headboard. Then he pushed my legs from his neck and then tied them separately, spaced out but not painfully, to the headboard. Then he licked me again. When I started to squeal he stopped. Then he sat up on his knees and positioning himself he pulled my body right onto him, forcing his way in. I lost my breath for a second. Then he started to pulse. I felt him fill me and fast too, though he was being gentle at the same time. He raised up over me, holding on to the headboard. He started moving slower, in and out, in and out. I closed my eyes and let him take me there.


End file.
